El tercer integrante
by Karina-Alcalina
Summary: Solo otro triángulo amoroso más en la historia de los equipos shinobis de Konoha... Shino se lo calla todo y se defiende tras su fieles gafas de sol. Este fic participa en el Reto 300 del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Advertencia: Yaoi.
1. Jaula

**Disclaimer:** los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Este fic participa en el **Reto 300** del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

 **Palabras:** 99 según el contador de palabras punto com.

 **Personaje:** Shino Aburame.

Esta historia está en tres capitulos de 100 o menos palabras cada uno, en este caso todos los caps están relacionados.

* * *

Según estadísticas, en un 65% de los equipos shinobis, nace un romance entre dos de sus integrantes que desenlaza en un matrimonio.

Nunca dicen algo sobre el tercer integrante.

Shino deja la jaula de transporte para perros en el suelo, quita el pestillo y los cachorros de Akamaru se liberan.

Kiba voltea a verlo, sonríe caninamente, se rasca la nuca inconscientemente en gesto jovial.

—Gracias por ayudarnos a mudarnos, Shino-kun. —la vocecilla de la señora Inuzuka se escucha desde otra habitación.

Aburame puede decir con certeza que, el 100% de quienes son el tercer integrante, se sienten terriblemente solos.


	2. Desvergüenza

**Disclaimer:** los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Este fic participa en el **Reto 300** del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

 **Palabras:** 100 según el contador de palabras punto com.

 **Personaje:** Shino Aburame.

* * *

Desvergüenza.

.

Bajo el agua caliente los insectos bullen en un ritmo agradable, recuerda mentalmente no pasar el límite que su colmena resiste a las aguas termales.

Kiba entra desnudo, todo juventud, todo desvergüenza, así como es él siempre, y Shino deja de ponerle atención a su propio organismo para posarla en su amigo, con quien no se ha reunido en mucho tiempo.

Debe ser la vida matrimonial.

Inuzuka se hunde en el agua, suspira cansado, se moja el rostro demacrado.

—No era como pensaba ¿Sabes? — _Shino lo sabe_ —Joder, Shino, si tú fueras mujer… —y lo dice _así_ a la ligera.

* * *

Siempre he pensado en Kiba como alguien que no acepta del todo sus emociones y atracciones, muy cabezota. Shino en cambio es la mente calmada en persona, nada lo perturba (excepto que lo olviden ¿eh?) , todo lo que es él lo acepta.


	3. Verde

**Disclaimer:** los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Este fic participa en el **Reto 300** del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

 **Palabras:** 100 según el contador de palabras punto com.

 **Personaje:** Shino Aburame.

* * *

Verde.

.

Esa noche se aman como bestias, y aunque Shino sabe que parte de eso es puro despecho y rabia de su amante, se conforma con tener eso, lo escucha gruñir, los rasguños le arden en la piel. Todo eso es suyo en ese momento y le basta.

Cuando la condición física no da más, Kiba descansa, lo mira a los ojos sin gafas, que son verdes aunque nadie lo sepa. Él resbala una mano por la piel sudorosa.

—Vaya mierda que es todo — _Shino sabe_ —el cachorro es rubio.

Shino se lo había callado, lo de Hinata y el Hokage.

* * *

Sé que soy la primera en gruñir contra las historias de romances, pero a veces la inspiración viene y no te suelta, esta idea no quería irse de mi cabeza, y claro que se que me arriesgo xD el yaoi no es del gusto de todos.

¡Pero el corazón me lo dijo! que tenía que escribir algo así, quería ser la reina del drama por un momento jajaja.

Supongo que habrán entendido, el triangulo amoroso de un equipo de tres, Kiba y Hinata se casan y Shino es el integrante que sobra, pero que sin embargo está ahí para dar consuelo a su amor no correspondido, y cuando Kiba se da cuenta que el matrimonio no es un cuento de hadas ahí está Shino, silencioso, se guarda la infidelidad de Hinata para que su amigo no sufra pero al final la verdad queda al descubierto y él se presta para lamer las heridas que quedan (oh he dicho lamer, que vergüenza)

Por favor no lean desde el punto de vista de "me gusta esta pareja, esta otra no, por eso tu fic es una mierda", es todo lo que pido.


End file.
